miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus
|Producers = Antonina Armato Xandy Barry Michael Bradford Dorian Crozier Toby Gad Wally Gagel Andy Dodd Kara DioGuardi Matthew Gerrard Brian Green Jamie Houston Tim James Marco Marinangeli Jason Morey Adam Watts Greg Wells Matthew Wilder |MiX = |Last album = '' '' '' '' |This album = '' '' '' '' |Next album = '' '' '' '' |Artist = Hannah Montana Miley Cyrus }} Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus is a double album released on June 26, 2007 by Walt Disney Records and Hollywood Records. Meet Miley Cyrus is the debut album by american singer Miley Cyrus. Background Meet Miley Cyrus debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200, with first-week sales of 325,000 copies, and has since became certified triple-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America(RIAA) for exceeding shipments of three million units. The album charted well on national record charts throughout Europe and Oceania, appearing in the top-twenty in several countries. The album received a multi-platinum certification by Music Canada, platinum certifications by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) in Australia and the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI) in Sweden, and gold certificationsby the Mexican Association of Phonograph Producers (AMPROFON) in Mexico, Producers of Spanish Music (PROMUSICAE) in Spain, and the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) in the United Kingdom. Singles The lead single from Hannah Montana 2 "Make Some Noise" was released to Radio Disney on April 12, 2007. It peaked at number ninety-two on the US Billboard Hot 100. "Nobody's Perfect" was released as the second single from Hannah Montana 2 on May 15, 2007. It peaked at number twenty-seven on the US Billboard Hot 100. The third single "Life's What You Make It" was released on June 9, 2007. It peaked at number twenty-five on the Billboard Hot 100. The remix of "We Got the Party", featuring Jonas Brothers, was released on August 26, 2007. It peaked at number eighty-one on the Billboard Hot 100, thus becoming one of the songs to make Cyrus the first artist to have six songs to debut on the chart in the same week. "See You Again" was released as the lead single from Meet Miley Cyrus on September 15, 2007. It peaked at number ten on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Cyrus' first single to enter the top ten on the chart. follow-up single "Start All Over" was released on December 11, 2007 and peaked at number sixty-eight on the Billboard Hot 100. "One in a Million", a cover of German singer Sandy Mölling's song of the same title and the final single from Hannah Montana 2. Promotional Singles "I Miss You" was released as the first promotional single from Meet Miley Cyrus July 14, 2007. The song peaked at #92 on Billboard’s Pop Songs chart and #9 on Billboard’s Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. Tour Cyrus embarked on the nationwide Best of Both Worlds Tour in 2007 and 2008. It primarily served as a promotional tool for Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus; however, "Just Like You", "Pumpin' Up the Party", "I Got Nerve", and "The Best of Both Worlds" from the original Hannah Montana soundtrack were also included in its set list. The tour proved commercially successful, having grossed $54 million by its conclusion, while its 2008 film adaption Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert earned $70 million. The latter was released as a Walmart-exclusive CD/DVDset, titled Best of Both Worlds Concert, in March 2008. Track listing Outtakes * "Good Friend or Girlfriend" * "Beach Weekend" * "No Stopping Me" * "Not This Girl" Category:Soundtrack albums Category:Albums Category:Hannah Montana 2 Category:Meet Miley Cyrus